Radiographic imaging apparatuses using flat panel sensors formed of thin-film semi-conductor material on insulating substrates are being put to practical use as imaging apparatuses for medical image diagnosis and nondestructive testing by radiation. A radiographic imaging apparatuses using a flat panel sensor converts radiation that has been transmitted through a subject to be tested to an analog electrical signal at the flat panel sensor and acquires a digital image signal by carrying out analog-to-digital conversion. In medical image diagnosis, a digital radiographic imaging apparatus is used for picking up still images and moving images, such as fluoroscopic images.
Today, many digital radiographic imaging apparatuses are commercially produced as portable radiographic imaging apparatuses that are thin and lightweight. As a digital radiographic imaging apparatus according to the related art, a wireless radiographic imaging apparatus that wirelessly transmits and receives data to and from an external device to improve portability is disclosed in PTL 1.
In general, the housing of a digital radiographic imaging apparatus is a metal housing or a molded housing covered with an electromagnetic shield. In this way, the stiffness of the radiographic imaging apparatus is maintained, and the electronic circuits inside the radiographic imaging apparatus are protected from external electromagnetic noise. A decrease in image quality of the radiographic images will have an adverse effect on healthcare. Therefore, such a decrease in image quality of the radiographic images due to electromagnetic noise must be prevented.
Unfortunately, when a wireless communication unit, such as an antenna, is disposed inside the housing, it is difficult to perform satisfactory wireless communication because the housing blocks external electromagnetic waves. Therefore, an opening is formed in the housing near the wireless communication unit to ensure satisfactory wireless communication. A large opening will ensure satisfactory wireless communication. However, the large opening will cause a reduction in the stiffness of the radiographic imaging apparatus.